


due passi indietro

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Harry un modello, Louis è uno scrittore, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>il nuovo vicino di casa di Louis e niente meno che Harry Styles. modello bellissimo e conosciutissimo e probabilmente l'emblema di ciò che Louis non ama. lui che vive nella sua casa bunker lontano da tutto e tutti, noto per le sue abilità letterarie e il suo pessimo carattere. ma il motto di Harry è be nice ti nice. so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	due passi indietro

**Author's Note:**

> riposto, una delle mie storie preferite.   
> as alway enjoy it :)))  
> fate un salto su tumblr!! sono batterseaghost anche lì. kiss and leave some kudos and comment if you want to

 

 

Louis Tomlinson non era un tipo di grandi pretese, aveva solo un'unica piccola richiesta: stare da solo, lontano dalla gente e, soprattutto, non venire costantemente importunato dal proprio vicino di casa, non che questo avesse cattive intenzioni, anzi, era la gentilezza fatta persona, un angelo probabilmente, la persona più squisita al mondo. Ma restava il fatto che a Louis le persone non piacessero, angeliche o no.

Sopportava già con grande fatica una celebrità mai cercata e, grazie al lavoro e alla sopportazione del proprio agente riusciva ad evitare il novantanove per cento delle interviste e quasi tutti i paparazzi e stalker vari, per cui non aveva bisogno delle attenzioni di uno dei modelli più pagati del momento, il volto della nuova campagna di Yves Saint Laurent, per intenderci. L’oggetto del desiderio di tutti, sempre sulle prime pagine di tutte le riviste più famose, per lavoro o per gossip.

Negli anni aveva sviluppato una specie di agorafobia, forse più una scusa, per poter starsene da solo, al sicuro, lontano da tutto e tutti nella propria casa bunker e perché fosse così difficile nascondersi da Harry Styles non lo capiva proprio!

 

Era iniziato tutto quando i vecchi vicini avevano raggiunto l’età della pensione e avevano deciso di vendere la loro casa sulla collina, che confinava con quella di Louis, per poter girare il mondo.

Louis con la sua tazza di tè fumante aveva spiato dietro alle tende della cucina mentre la ditta dei traslochi scaricava una quantità imbarazzante di pezzi di arredamento. Dallo stile nordico alle cose più stravaganti e moderne, persino una di quelle poltrone massaggianti che si vedono nelle televendite! 

Solo al pensiero a Louis erano venuti i brividi.

La curiosità lo aveva riportato di nuovo col naso puntato al vetro della sala quando aveva sentito una macchina rombare nel vialetto e fermarsi.

<<ma che diavolo!>> aveva detto. <<un ragazzo!>> come fosse una piaga.

E poi lo aveva visto. O rivisto, perché non conoscere il volto di Harry Styles significava aver

vissuto sotto ad un sasso, perfino Louis sapeva chi fosse <<merda!>> aveva detto.

Niente di peggio. Già che fosse un ragazzo giovane era un grosso problema, voleva dire casino e disturbo della quiete. Ma che fosse anche così famoso era un vero dramma.

Aveva sospirato nervoso e tirato di nuovo la tenda scura del salotto. Era rimasto al buio, cercando di non dare segni di vita.

 

Al terzo giorno il campanello di casa aveva suonato.

Il problema era che una strada privata comune conduceva alle due abitazioni e non c'erano un cancello o un muretto a separarle, semplicemente quella di Louis era un po' più in su rispetto a quella di Harry.

Non c'era modo di tenerlo lontano, se non con il suo famoso caratteraccio.

Louis andò ad aprire la porta sicuro di poter dare il meglio, o il peggio, di sé.

Si trovò davanti Harry in tutto il suo _laurentiano_ splendore e come non bastasse, il modello,    aveva in mano un cesto di ben venuto, quello che in un mondo logico avrebbe dovuto portare Louis al nuovo vicino.

<<oh>> fece Louis guardando il cesto.

<<oh>> fece Harry spalancando gli occhi incredulo. <<uhm... Louis Tomlinson?>>

<sì?>> disse Louis.

<<oh>> di nuovo, fece Harry <<lei è Louis Tomlinson?>>

<<di nuovo, sì>> disse Louis già scocciato dalla futile conversazione. La vista, al contrario, poteva ritenersi gradevole.

<<mi scusi>>

<<dammi del tu, non sono così vecchio>>

<<appunto, per questo io... insomma, accidenti, tu sei un ragazzo>>

<<la trovo un'osservazione acuta, ma gradirei comunque stringere i tempi di questa cosa>> disse indicando la loro situazione. Harry fece una faccia perplessa, forse dispiaciuta, ma accennò comunque un sorriso.

<<io ho portato un piccolo presente, per fare conoscenza>>

<<grazie, puoi metterlo lì a terra>> disse indicando lo spazio accanto alla porta.

<<oh>> fece Harry e dopo aver posato il cesto a terra si schiarì la voce.

<<Harry Styles>> disse e allungò la mano.

Louis guardò la mano e guardò Harry.

<<certo>> fece e sfiorò appena la sua pelle con la stretta di mano peggiore di sempre.

<<fatto?>> chiese Louis.

<<credo di sì, ma ci sarebbe quest'ultima cosa>> fece il modello e tirò fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans un libro, copertina flessibile e decisamente flessa.

<<ah>> fece Louis non molto sorpreso, ma anche sorpreso. Spesso gli era capitato di ricevere la richiesta di un autografo da personaggi e personaggini famosi, ma il libro di Harry sembrava davvero letto. <<non ho una penna>> osservò Louis <<puoi scusarmi un attimo?>>.

Andò qualche metro all'interno della casa e prese una penna da una grossa cassettiera.

Quando tornò verso la porta Harry aveva fatto un paio di passi nell’ingresso.

<<che stai facendo?>> disse Louis.

<<oh, io niente! Solo che...>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, prese il libro e fece una firma scarabocchiata all'interno. <<ecco, tieni>> disse.

<<grazie davvero, Louis>>

<<gradirei che non dicessi di me in giro, insomma, nel tuo giro. Gradirei non avere altri modelli e modelline che irrompono in casa per questo o altri motivi>>

<<certo, non intendevo>>

<<certo>> disse Louis interrompendolo <<grazie per il cesto>> disse volendo chiudere la faccenda.

<<piacere di aver fatto la tua conoscenza>> disse Harry ora perplesso.

 

 

<<lo dovevi vedere! Lo dovevi sentire!>> disse buttandosi all'indietro sulla sedia.

Louise gli sfumò ancora il fondotinta sugli zigomi e sorrise. <<non tutti apprezzano la gentilezza>>

<<è stato così incredibilmente frustrante! Come si può essere così orribili? insomma! Non costa nulla essere gentili>>

<<beh, ma gli hai letti i suoi libri no?>>

<<sì, ma anche se scavano nelle debolezze dell'uomo c'è di fondo quel senso di speranza di dolce accettazione, in quell'uomo non c'è nulla di tutto questo! E sai cos'è la cosa peggiore?>> disse <<non è un uomo! Cavoli avrà al massimo qualche anno in più di me, è un ragazzo! Quanto può averlo trattato male questa vita per renderlo così?>>

<<beh, non puoi farci nulla no? Stai fermo tesoro>>

Harry restò fermo, ma i pensieri continuarono a girare vorticosamente nella sua testa.

 

Non che fosse diventata un’ossessione, ma era scattato qualcosa, non sapeva ancora che cosa di preciso, ma una cosa alla quale aveva sempre creduto nella vita è che l'ostilità viene vinta solo con la gentilezza. Per cui Harry Styles decise di non cambiare una virgola di sé. Neppure davanti alle alzate di occhi di Louis Tomlinson.

 

<<bene, siamo sotto attacco>> fece Louis al proprio cane. <<Bruce, ti dirò la verità è in queste occasioni che vorrei tu fossi un pitbull>>

Il campanello suonò. Louis restò per un attimo fermo.

Poi il campanello suonò di nuovo.

<<sì?>> disse aprendo la porta di casa.

<<salve Louis, ho fatto dei cupcake, appena sfornati, pensavo sarebbe stato carino condividerli, sai, buon vicinato>>

<<puoi metterli...>> fece indicando il posto accanto al cesto che se ne stava ancora lì accanto alla porta. La pianta contenuta all'interno era praticamente morta.

Harry gli passò accanto con i cupcake e andò verso la cucina. <<la cucina è di qua?>> Louis chiuse la porta e Bruce seguì l'odore dei dolcetti.

Quando Louis entrò in cucina Harry gli passò accanto, per un attimo i loro corpi entrarono in contatto e Louis si ritirò vedendo se fosse possibile farsi inghiottire dalle pareti.

Restò fermo nella propria cucina sentendosi un ebete.

Dopo poco il vicino tornò con il cesto.

<<forse possiamo salvarla>>

<<forse preferisce morire>> disse Louis.

Harry lo guardò. <<se avessi aperto il cesto sapresti che qua c'è dell'ottimo tè, perfetto con i cupcake che ho portato>>

<<la perfezione è sopravvalutata e pressoché inesistente>>

<<vediamo quanto possiamo avvicinarci>>

<<secondo te a che punto si può chiedere un ordine restrittivo per qualcuno?>>

<<vediamo quanto possiamo avvicinarci?>> disse Harry e si avvicino davvero a Louis ma solo per afferrare le tazze che stavano sul ripiano sopra la sua testa.

<<e beviamoci questo tè>> disse Louis alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Harry vide l'espressione e fece un sorrisino compiaciuto.

Louis prese un dolcetto e lo portò alla bocca addentandolo, Harry seguì il movimento e si bagnò le labbra inconsciamente, iniziava a capire cosa lo aveva spinto a non mollare.

<<come lo trovi?>>

<<sul tavolo, allungando la mano>> disse Louis.

Harry scosse la testa e ne prese uno a sua volta, anche Louis registrò il movimento, Harry mangiava aprendo la bocca e cacciando fuori la lingua. Un modo osceno di mangiare. Ma lo segnò nella memoria, in quella da scrittore. Poteva tornare utile.

<<quindi la vita di uno fotomodello è pari a quella di una qualsiasi casalinga, tè e dolcetti>>

<<sabato sera darò una festa per inaugurare la casa>>

<<stai cercando di comprarmi?>>

<<no, volevo solo aggiungere la festa alla lista delle mie attività da casalinga barra modello. Poi ci sono il giardinaggio, i servizi fotografici, gli eventi, il pane fatto in casa, i viaggi e il sesso>>

<<spero che le ultime due cose della lista ti impegnino tanto e presto>>

<<chi può dirlo? Comunque... sabato sera darò una festa e vorrei invitarti>>

<<grazie, ma ho un impegno>>

<<ah sì? Che fai di bello?>>

<<Sarò impegnato a non venire alla tua festa. In compenso sarò il tizio che chiama la polizia appena alzerai il volume della musica>>

<<oh mi spiace, spero i miei amici non se la prendano troppo>>

<<lo spero anche io>>

<<al massimo ti mando quelli più scocciati così potrai spiegargli il tuo punto di vista>>

<<spero siano dei non violenti, i super modelli anoressici sono una delle mie paure ancestrali, quelli e la gente in generale>>

Harry scoppiò a ridere. Louis fece una faccia perplessa. <<sei un masochista?>> chiese, vedendo la reazione divertita di Harry davanti alle sue risposte.

<<sessualmente parlando?>> chiese Harry, non perdendo l’occasione.

<<lascia perdere>> fece Louis.

Altro sorriso di Harry. Fossette. Louis annotò anche quelle, potevano tornargli utili.

 

 

 

Il sabato sera arrivò troppo velocemente, Louis nel suo studio veniva invaso dalla musica ogni volta che apriva la porta finestra per fumare, ma non chiamò la polizia. Si limitò a fumare velocemente e tornare a scrivere.

Poi suonò il campanello.

<<ciao!>> fece Harry. Nella sua versione da festa a quanto pare.

Jeans strettissimi, camicia variopinta e soprattutto sbottonata, collane e capezzoli in vista. E tatuaggi.

<<sono uccelli?>>

<<mmm sì>> fece Harry un po' brillo.

<<ti sei accorto che uno dei due è più piccolo?>>

<<volutamente>> fece Harry

Louis non sembrò molto impressionato.

<<è una metafora>> spiegò Harry

<<per dire che non tutti i volatili hanno le stesse dimensioni?>>

<<senti, ti andrebbe di fare un salto alla mia festa?>> disse Harry ignorando la battuta di Louis

<<certo! ...che no>> fece Louis. <<trovo più interessante la disquisizione ornitologica>>

<<andiamo! Vieni alla mia festa, nessuno sa chi sei, cioè, nessuno sa che tu sei tu, ho mantenuto il segreto, puoi perfino fingere di essere simpatico>>

<<non so fingere>>

<<sì, che lo sai fare, tutti sanno fingere>>

<<non voglio intestardirmi davanti alle tue certezze, ma io davvero non so fingere e non inizierei per questo.>>

 <<tu fingi anche in questo momento>> disse Harry e Louis scosse la testa. <<fingi da quando ti conosco>> continuò il modello.

<<che diavolo dici?>>

<<fingi che io non ti piaccia>>

<<ok, due passi indietro>> fece Louis e Harry fece un po' barcollando due passi indietro, senza capire perché li dovesse fare e slam! La porta gli si chiuse in faccia.

 

Il black-out arrivò due sere dopo. Succedeva a volte vivendo sulle colline che la luce mancasse, bastava la minima anche impercettibile scossa. Louis ormai ci si era abituato. Posò il recipiente con la cena pronta sul bancone accanto al microonde ora inservibile e andò tastando verso il cassetto dove era piuttosto sicuro di dover trovare una torcia. Il campanello ovviamente non suonò, ma qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Harry Styles in tutto il suo tenebroso splendore.

<<ciao! È saltata la corrente>> disse <<davvero?>> disse Louis.

Questa volta fu Harry ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. <<comunque io ho delle candele, se vuoi, da

me>>

<<credo di avere delle candele anche io, da me>> fece Louis e mise la mano sulla porta per richiuderla.

<<stai cenando?>> chiese Harry

<<ti preoccupa la mia dieta?>> disse Louis

<<no, ma se hai problemi per via della corrente potresti venire da me, io posso cucinare anche senza microonde.>> azzardò Harry

<<cosa ti fa pensare che io non possa farlo?>>

<<nulla, solo che, se ti va puoi venire da me, ho le candele e posso cucinare qualcosa>>

<<non posso, mi spiace>>

<<che devi fare?>>

<<nulla, ma non voglio venire a cenare da te e decisamente non voglio farlo a lume di candela>>

<<senti non mi piaci, ok? Non in quel senso. Voglio solo essere gentile.>>

<<non farlo.>> fece Louis. <<due passi indietro, grazie>>

Harry alzò le braccia in segno di resa e fece i due passi indietro necessari per consentire a Louis di chiudere la porta.

 

<<io lo voglio>>

<<credevo gli avessi detto che non ti piace>>

<<ho mentito>>

Niall fece una delle sue risate cristalline. <<perché lui? Insomma sei circondato dalla bellezza costantemente e ti perdi via per questo tizio odioso>>

Harry considerò ciò che non considerava Niall non avendo mai visto Louis. Louis era bello.

Non era un fotomodello, non era alto mille metri e con la faccia da poseur o l'atteggiamento da ninfetto della moda, ma era bello. Bello nel vero senso della parola. Bello di quelli che lo sono e lo restano per sempre.

Belli gli occhi, bella la bocca, belle le curve.

<<tu non puoi capire>>

<<è vero. Non capisco. Non ti capisco, non vorrei fosse una di quelle cose del tipo “lo voglio solo perché non mi vuole e poi una volta avuto posso passare oltre”>>

<<no, lui mi vuole, io lo sento, tra noi c'è “elettricità”, ma il suo carattere è così... e poi lui è bello.

Tu non puoi capire. È da stare a guardare.>> poi Harry si mise a pensare <<lui mi vuole>>.

 

Un suono decisamente fastidioso e decisamente inaspettato svegliò Louis dalla sua catarsi letteraria.

<<ma che diavolo!>>

andò verso la finestra dello studio e vide quel maledetto modello di Yves Saint Laurent su una specie di mostruoso tosaerba, nel suo giardino.

<<ma che diavolo!>> gridò.

Harry si voltò e spense il motore. <<Louis!>> disse.

<<si può sapere che stai facendo?>>

<<sto sistemando il prato, è un po' trascurato>>

<<il giardiniere è in ferie>>

<<beh, comunque ci ho pensato io, ho appena fatto il pieno>> disse indicando il tosaerba su cui sedeva.

<<buon per te, ora esci dal mio giardino>>

<<non ho finito>>

<<sì, invece>>

<<no, manca ancora quella parte>>

<<senti, tu sai cosa faccio per vivere? Scrivo e si dà il caso che sia difficile scrivere con quel mostro in funzione, non mi importa quando gratificato tu ti possa sentire lì sopra!>>

<<ho capito. Spegnerò il mostro>>

<<bene, ora vattene e buona giornata>>

Louis rientrò. Dopo circa un’oretta di lavoro la porta dello studio si aprì.

<<che ho fatto di male?>> disse Louis guardando Harry entrare nel suo studio.

<<volevo solo dirti che ho finito>>

<<finito cosa?>>

<<col giardino, ho usato la falciatrice, non sarà perfetto come il resto, ma penso di aver fatto un buon lavoro>>

<<vuoi essere pagato?>> disse Louis

<<no, certo che no>>

Louis lo guardò e Harry gli sorrise.

Aveva un paio di jeans risvoltati fino a metà polpaccio ed era scalzo, la maglietta bianca semi trasparente era macchiata di erba in alcuni punti e sulla testa portava un cappello.

<<ho lasciato fuori gli stivali, i piedi sono puliti>>

<<grazie per l'ennesima informazione inutile>> disse

<<che stai facendo?>>

<<secondo te?>>

<<lavori?>> chiese Harry

<<senti a proposito di questo>> disse Louis e Harry andò a sedersi sulla poltrona davanti allo scrittoio di Louis. << non ti ho detto di->>

<<dicevi?>>

<<tu non lavori mai? Non dovresti stare in giro per il mondo e su qualche passerella o in giro ad impregnare qualche collega modella strafatta?>>

<<non siamo nella stagione delle passerelle, ho fatto un paio di servizi questa settimana in città, ma in genere non mi occupano tantissimo tempo in questo periodo dell'anno, sono stato ad un evento con un paio di colleghe che effettivamente un po' strafatte erano, ma non mi piacciono le ragazze e dubito di poter impregnare qualcuno in questa vita>>

<<non hai un hobby?>>

<<giardinaggio e cucina>>

<<uno che ti faccia passare ore chiuso da qualche parte?>>

<<mi stai cacciando?>>

<<se fosse per me non saresti mai entrato>>

ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

<<Louis?>>

<<ti prego, dimmi>> fece Louis ironico

<<io ti piaccio>> disse Harry

<<no e stai diventando presuntuoso>>

<<perché non ti piacciono i maschi?>>

<<non sono affari tuoi, ma la risposta resta no>>

<<tu mi piaci>>

Louis aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma gli mancarono le parole. Forse voleva ricordargli che solo alcune sere prima gli aveva detto il contrario, ma restò zitto. Infondo non ci aveva creduto.

<<io ci ho provato ad essere gentile e poi a farti capire come stanno le cose, ma non funziona. Tu non vuoi capire come stanno le cose>>

<<e come stanno le cose?>>

<<io so che tu mi vuoi>>

<<ti dico che non è così>>

<<ti dico che è così>>

<<ma non lo è>>

<<però lo è>>

<<vuoi smetterla? È la conversazione più inutile che abbia mai avuto>>

<<ok, come vuoi, basta parlare.>>

<<bene>> disse Louis

<<basta essere gentile>>

<<finalmente>>

<<basta dolcetti, cene, candele, basta tutto questo>>

<<è il mio giorno fortunato, chi lo avrebbe detto?>>

Harry si alzò fece il giro della scrivania e andò ad appoggiarsi all'altro lato, davanti a Louis che immediatamente si spostò indietro spiaccicandosi contro lo schienale della propria sedia.

<<che->> disse ma Harry si chinò appoggiandosi con le mani sui braccioli e con la bocca sulle sue labbra stupite.

Il bacio durò pochi secondi. Ci fu uno sguardo. Un mezzo sorriso di Harry. Le fossette. E poi un nuovo bacio. Durò qualche secondo in più, secondi nei quali Louis mosse le labbra seguendo il ritmo di quelle di Harry.

 

Quando suonò il campanello il giorno seguente Louis senza rendersene conto affrettò il passo per andare ad aprire.

<<ciao!>> fece Harry. Louis lo guardò senza dire una parola.

<<devo partire per qualche giorno per un servizio e volevo avvertirti, nessuno verrà a scocciarti>>

<<sei venuto a scocciarmi per avvertirmi di una cosa di cui neanche mi sarei accorto?>> Harry piegò la testa di lato. Poi fece un passo all'interno e Louis restò fermo sul posto. Poi un altro passo e la testa sempre più vicina. <<oh>> fece Louis

la bocca di Harry coprì la sua e si baciarono. Harry fece un mezzo giro portando Louis con sé contro il muro.

Il bacio divenne frenetico e carico di bisogno. Ma Harry si staccò. <<perdo l'aereo>> fece.

Louis non disse nulla.

Harry si mise sulla porta e fece enfatizzandoli i due passi indietro, Louis cercò di trattenere un sorriso il più possibile. Poi chiuse la porta rumorosamente.

 

Bruce abbaiava, nel giardino. Sembrava particolarmente agitato.

Louis corse alla portafinestra dello studio e la aprì seguendo i versi del proprio cane. <<Bruce!!>> chiamò.

Quando voltò l'angolo della casa trovò Bruce intento a fare le feste ad Harry che sembrava essere saltato giù da un treno in corsa.

<<che stai facendo al mio cane?>>

<<ci stiamo salutando, è molto più bravo di te in certe cose>> poi Harry si avvicinò a Louis chinandosi ogni tanto ad accarezzare Bruce.

<<ciao>> disse e diede un bacio leggero alle labbra di Louis. <<vado a farmi una doccia veloce e poi torno a farmi accogliere come si deve>>

<<rimarrai parecchio deluso allora>>

<<falla finita>>

<<dico sul serio>>

<<dieci minuti, ok? Ho davvero bisogno di farmi una doccia>>

<<puoi anche annegarci sotto la doccia, non c'è problema e poi deve passare il mio agente questa sera>>

<<Louis, sono stato via cinque giorni, non ho fatto che pensare a te e a tutto il sesso che voglio fare con il tuo corpo, di quello che vuoi, ma tra dieci minuti sarò da te che ti piaccia o no>>

<<non mi piacerà>>

<<come non ti piaccio io?>>

<<tu davvero non mi piaci>>

<<certo>>

<<detesto questo teatrino che hai tirato in piedi>>

<<ci vediamo tra dieci minuti>>

<<anche no>>

<<tu hai profilattici e lubrificante? Lascia stare ci penso io>>

<<ma non conta nulla quello che dico?>> disse Louis voltandosi verso Bruce mentre osservava la schiena di Harry allontanarsi.

 

 

Suonarono alla porta.

<<beh, questo non puoi essere tu>> fece Louis guardando verso Harry, che sollevò la bocca dal suo petto e si mise a guardarlo estasiato. <<io decisamente non posso essere, anzi, non so nemmeno dove sono in questo momento>>

<<hai un gemello?>> chiese Louis.

<<no>> disse Harry e si sollevò leggermente facendo scivolare definitivamente Louis fuori dal proprio corpo.

<<credo sia il mio agente allora, che ore saranno?>>

<<non lo so, non so nulla>>

<<la smetti? Sei già insopportabile al naturale, nel post orgasmo sei peggio>>

<<tu sei sempre lo stesso, prima e dopo, ma durante... oh mio Dio!!!>> fece Harry estatico.

Louis si tolse da sotto al suo corpo. <<vedi di sparire senza farti vedere da Liam>>

<<Liam?>>

<<il mio agente>>

 

 

<<se vuoi questa intervista può avvenire telefonicamente, ma per quanto riguarda il premio, quello lo dovrai ritirare, sarebbe carino anche qualcosa in più di un “OK”>>

<<la gente sa a malapena come sono fatto, posso mandare qualcuno>>

<<Louis ti prego, rendimi le cose un po' meno che impossibili... ah! Poi ci sarebbe->> le parole di Liam si fermarono.

<<ciao>> disse Harry entrando in cucina.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<scusate non volevo disturbare>> disse Harry

<<per favore>> fece Louis. Harry gli fece una linguaccia. <<piacere, io sono Harry>> <<è il mio vicino di casa>> disse Louis.

<<Styles?>> chiese Liam.

<<bene>> farfugliò Louis.

<<sì, piacere di conoscerti>> disse Harry allungando la mano <<piacere mio>> fece Liam.

<<ti fermi a cena?>> chiese Harry <<posso improvvisare qualcosa>>

Liam spalancò la bocca incredulo.

<<no, niente improvvisazioni>> disse subito Louis.

Harry lo guardò storto.

<<oppure improvvisiamo, ma sono sicuro che Liam ha degli impegni>> disse Louis

<<io, veramente, non saprei>>

<<ok, allora è deciso, cena sia, vado da me a vedere se ci sono ingredienti che si possano effettivamente considerare tali, dubito tu voglia dei cereali per cena>>

<<Harry è un’ottima casalinga>> disse Louis <<ha una specie di perversione per queste cose>> Liam guardò la scena e non riuscì a spiccicare parola.

Harry, che oltre a tutto il resto era entrato in cucina scalzo e con la camicia sbottonata, si avvicinò a Louis gli diede un bacio veloce e poi si congedò momentaneamente.

Louis si voltò verso Liam e riprese la conversazione interrotta come nulla fosse.

<<L-louis... tu e Harry Styles. Tu e Harry Styles. Tu?>>

<<siamo vicini di casa>>

<<ma lui è entrato mezzo nudo nella tua cucina e ti ha baciato, Louis... tu ed Harry Styles>>

<<ma la smetti? Sembri un disco rotto>>

<<oh cazzo! Stai con quel ragazzo?>>

<<no, no, no, no. Ferma i cavalli. È il mio vicino di casa. Niente altro>>

<<e vi baciate?>>

<<no, cioè, lui ha deciso questa cosa che mi piace e non lo so, credo sia pazzo o abbia una specie di ossessione, una forma masochistica probabilmente, meglio assecondarlo. Hai presente i sonnambuli? Che non vanno svegliati o qualcosa nella testa si rompe, con lui è qualcosa del genere. È solo il mio vicino di casa>> poi si schiarì la voce <<sonnambulo>>

<<ma...ma ...ma stavate scopando quando sono arrivato?>>

<<no, no, non dire cazzate.>>

<<Louis>>

<<avevamo finito>> fece Louis.

Liam si portò le mani sulla faccia. <<oh porca puttana, è già difficile credere che tu possa respirare la stessa aria di qualcuno per più di dieci minuti->>

<<hey! Sei qua da mezz'ora, non sto trattenendo il fiato>>

<<-ma che tu addirittura abbia una storia con qualcuno! Con Harry Styles!!!>>

<<non ho una storia con nessuno e vedi di smetterla, è un modello, loro sono così, non è una storia, è solo che->>

<<sto per cenare con te e il tuo ragazzo top model, mi sto sentendo male>> altra risata.

<<spero ti vada tutto di traverso>>

<<non abbiamo mai cenato insieme in dieci anni ti rendi conto? Devi averci davvero perso la testa!>>

<<ti ho detto che è lui che ha dei problemi, nessuno sta con nessuno ok?>>

<<devo chiamare Sophia e raccontarle tutto, magari riuscirò finalmente a farle cambiare idea su di te>>

<<che diavolo!>>

<<sono tornato>> fece Harry entrando e mettendo un po' di cose sul ripiano della cucina. Si voltò e diede un bacio a stampo a Louis, veloce. <<mi metto a cucinare>>

Liam si mise la mano a coprire la bocca. <<scusate vado a fare una telefonata>> <<Liam! No!>> disse Louis, ma Liam uscì comunque.

<<si può sapere perché fai certe cose? Liam è uscito di testa, credevo si sentisse male>>

<<sembrava divertito>>

<<non c'era bisogno>>

<<di mangiare? O di essere cortesi ed invitare qualcuno a cena?>> Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.

 

La cena andò liscia e tranquilla, Liam e Harry parlarono un po' di tutto e si trovarono sempre d'accordo sul caratteraccio di Louis. Harry compensava con piccoli gesti. Versargli altro vino, accarezzagli la mano, sfiorargli il braccio.

Salutarono Liam che doveva rientrare dalla fidanzata e Harry andò a sistemare le cose in cucina.

Louis portò fuori Bruce e si fermò a guardare verso la propria casa.

La luce accesa e la finestra da cui si intravedeva la figura di Harry.

Annotò ogni cosa.

Pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di semplice ed eccezionale allo stesso tempo in quella cosa. Non volle lasciarla andare.

 

<<ho ancora i bagagli da disfare>> fece Harry un'ora più tardi, andando verso la porta di casa <<certo>> fece Louis.

<<ho ore di sonno da recuperare>> aggiunse Harry

<<dovrei farci qualcosa con queste informazioni?>> chiese Louis

Harry sorrise e strinse Louis baciandolo. Fu un bacio dolce fatto di nuova confidenza.

<<a domani Louis>>

<<fai con comodo>> disse Louis.

<<buona notte>>

<<notte e Harry?>>

Harry si voltò a guardarlo. <<due passi indietro…>>

Harry si lanciò in un ultimo velocissimo bacio e poi fece due passi indietro e Louis chiuse la porta.

Fu sul secondo gradino andando verso la propria stanza che Louis dovette fermarsi e registrare quella nuova sensazione, assenza.

<<Louis>> disse una voce da dietro la porta.

Louis andò ad aprire. <<che vuoi ancora?>>

Harry non perse tempo in spiegazioni. Arrivarono di corsa alla camera da letto e in pochi attimi furono senza vestiti. <<e i tuoi bagagli?>>

<<domani>>

<<e le ore di sonno?>> <<più tardi>>

fu forte e necessario il sesso.

Harry ebbe la conferma di quando straordinario e sorprendente fosse Louis “durante”, ma ad essere sincero iniziava a trovare qualcosa di speciale anche nel prima e nel dopo.

<<posso dormire qua?>>

<<no, ma immagino lo farai comunque>> disse Louis

<<no, se vuoi me ne vado davvero e ci vediamo domani>>

Louis non disse nulla su quella prima parte <<immagino ti troverò in cucina a colazione>>

<<immagini bene>>

<<sei prevedibile>>

<<notte Lou>>

<<odio queste cose. Ho un nome, per quale motivo dovresti storpiarlo a quel modo?>>

<<perché sia riconducibile solo a me>>

Louis non disse nulla.

Seguì il respirò di Harry e lo avvolse con il braccio, perdendosi nel profumo dei suoi capelli.

 

Campanello.

<<ciao Lou>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<sto andando a fare spesa>> disse Harry.

<<sarai eccitato da morire>> fece Louis ironico.

<<ti manca qualcosa?>>

<<sì, vorrei un campanello rotto e un vicino meno invadente>>

Harry entrò, dando prima un bacio a Louis. <<credo tu abbia finito le pastiglie per la lavastoviglie e anche il sale da cucina, avevo segnato due cose ieri sera>> Louis lo seguiva senza dire una parola.

<<che fai? Non vai a metterti le scarpe?>>

<<non vedo il motivo>>

<<per venire con me>> Louis scoppiò a ridere.

<<Lou>> disse Harry. <<vieni con me?>> <<neanche morto>> fece Louis.

Mezz'ora dopo Louis era fermo nel reparto cereali. <<io voglio questi>>

<<hai i fiocchi di cioccolato e le palline di cioccolato, cosa te ne fai dei dischetti di cioccolato?>>

<<li mangio quando non mi vanno i fiocchi o le palline>>

<<è sempre cioccolato>>

<<anche tu sei sempre noioso>> fece Louis <<significa che vuoi mangiarmi?>> disse.

<<neanche morto>> fece Louis

<<sappiamo come è finita l'ultima volta>> fece Harry.

<<io ti odio>> fece Louis

<<ti riesce male>>

<<sai cos'è il sonnambulismo?>> disse Louis

<<Lou, tesoro, ne abbiamo già parlato, io non soffro di sonnambulismo>>

<<una specie di sonnambulismo da relazione, in cui ti comporti come se ne avessi una e io non posso che assecondarti altrimenti qualcosa nel tuo cervello si potrebbe rompere>>

<<e tu che sei notoriamente così altruista non permetteresti mai una cosa simile vero?>>

<<è pena, non altruismo>>

<<allora grazie per aver pena di me, ma io non soffro di sonnambulismo>> <<una specie>>

Harry prese la scatola di cereali dalle mani di Louis e la mise nel carrello.

<<falla finita>>

<<sarebbe anche curioso veder rompersi il tuo cervello... scientificamente parlando>>

<<LOU!>>

 

la porta dello studio si aprì.

<<che fai?>> chiese Harry assonnato.

<<ti sembrerà strano ma uno scrittore a volte scrive>>

<<sì, ma a quest'ora?>>

<<che fai qua?>> gli chiese Louis

<<tu non c'eri>> disse Harry e andò a sedersi sulle gambe di Louis.

<<sto lavorando>>

<<solo due coccole>> disse Harry baciando il collo di Louis

<<Harry>> fece Louis sospirando. <<sto lavorando>> ma piegò leggermente la testa in modo che la bocca soffice di Harry avesse miglior accesso

<<ti prego, qualcosa nel mio cervello potrebbe rompersi>> disse Harry sorridendo.

<<lo sapevo>> disse Louis e si voltò incontrando gli occhi verdi di Harry.

Si baciarono per un po'. Poi Harry scivolò tra le gambe di Louis.

 

Arrivò il momento in cui Harry dovette partire per sfilate e servizi e in casa di Louis riprese tutto a funzionare come prima, prima di Harry.

E quella sensazione di assenza riusciva a chiudergli lo stomaco. E le cose scivolarono di nuovo nel pessimismo più assoluto.

Prima ci fu quella cosa che vide alla televisione. Un servizio in una di quelle trasmissioni piene di gossip. “Harry Styles fidanzato? Il super modello parla dell'amore e sembra conoscerlo” poi le parole di Harry alla giornalista, nel backstage di una sfilata.

_< <gira voce che il tuo cuore sia stato finalmente conquistato>>_

_< <davvero? E chi lo dice?>>_

_< <non ci vuoi rivelare proprio nulla? È vero oppure no?>> _

_< <confesso. È tutto vero, ma non chiedetemi altro>>_

e poi il toto scommesse _su chi_ potesse essere il fortunato/fortunata. Con tutta la carrellata dei papabili e delle papabili e Louis non si rese conto di protendersi verso lo schermo e storcere il naso e avvertire quel fastidio profondo allo stomaco.

<<e chi sono tutti questi tizi?>>

il più quotato un tizio insipido con il quale era stato avvistato spesso, perfino alla suddetta sfilata. Xan qualcosa, Xanax probabilmente. Lo aveva sentito nominare più volte anche da Harry in quei giorni.

<<e chi diavolo è?>>

Harry e Louis non avevano parlato di una relazione, né di esclusività del rapporto e Louis aveva sempre messo in conto che questa cosa potesse, prima o poi, accadere. Specie sapendo quanto Harry amasse avere qualcuno e quanto in tutto quel tempo Louis non avesse fatto nulla per essere quel qualcuno.

<<che stronzo>> si disse Louis per non aver mai detto o fatto nulla per fare capire ad Harry che anche solo il fatto di esserci era significato ogni cosa per Louis da che lo aveva conosciuto. Era anche probabile che tutta la noia dimostrata fino a quel momento fosse solo paura di averlo e paura di perderlo, cosa che praticamente stava accadendo perché oltre a questa cosa del “fidanzamento” erano tre giorni che il campanello di casa non emetteva un suono e Louis sapeva che Harry era tornato perché vedeva le luci accendersi e spegnersi nella casa accanto.

Senza neppure mettere le scarpe andò a suonare alla porta del vicino.

 

<<hey!>> gridò.

<<chi è? Louis?>>

<<sì, apri la porta!>>

<<non posso, vai a casa Louis>> disse Harry con una voce strana.

<<ma che diavolo significa?! Per chi mi hai preso?>>

<<che stai dicendo?>>

<<certo che per essere mister sincerità e gentilezza ti stai comportando proprio da stronzo>>

<<ma che diavolo stai dicendo Louis? Vai a casa!>>

<<apri la porta! Guardami negli occhi e dimmelo, poi me ne vado a casa>>

la porta si aprì piano. Harry apparve con la faccia pallida. <<non ti avvicinare>>

<<e chi vuole farlo?>> disse Louis scontroso.

<<che stai facendo qua? A piedi scalzi per giunta!>>

<<non cercare di distrarmi, ho visto quella cosa alla tv. Sai cosa voglio sapere>>

<<direi di no>>

<<andiamo! Credi che non me lo aspettassi? Pensi davvero che abbia creduto anche solo per un momento a questa cosa tra di noi? La leggi la roba che scrivo?>>

Harry fece una faccia piuttosto perplessa

Louis continuò nel suo sproloquio. <<dimmelo e basta, mi hai preso per uno stupido?>>

<<cosa vuoi sentirti dire?>>

<<che è finita, che ti sei fidanzato con uno di quei bellocci con cui giri e addio>> Harry scosse la testa <<hai visto la trasmissione?>>

<<sì>>

<<sei un cretino, sei davvero la persona più stupida del pianeta>>

<<dimmelo e basta, ti faccio le mie felicitazioni e fine dei giochi>>

<<va bene, Louis Tomlinson, sto frequentando qualcuno e mi sono innamorato, contento?>>

<<e ci voleva tanto? Avevi bisogno di nasconderti?>>

<<non mi sto nascondendo, ho un virus intestinale e non volevo contagiare te né nessun altro>>

Louis <<oh, mi spiace>>

<<sul serio?>>

Louis alzò le spalle. Sinceramente non ci stava molto con la testa. Non aveva ancora completamente assimilato la botta del “mi sono innamorato”.

<<guarisci presto>> disse e scalzo come era venuto se ne tornò di nuovo a casa. Da solo, nella sua casa bunker, con le tende scure e un cane che aveva fatto più feste al vicino in un mese che a lui in due anni.

 

Un giorno e mezzo passò. Era riuscito a notare un sacco di cose. Dalle mosche fisse sul soffitto, al formarsi delle regnatele, era anche convinto che di aver avuto ad un certo punto un intenso scambio di sguardi con il ragno che le tesseva incessante sulla sua testa.

Il campanello suonò. Il primo pensiero di Louis fu quello di fingersi morto. Ma suonò di nuovo.

<<eccomi>> chiunque tu sia sei morto. Pensò. Aveva davvero voglia di distruggere qualcuno a parole, così come era stato distrutto lui.

<<ciao!>> disse Harry con una cera migliore dell'ultima volta che si erano visti.

Louis aprì la bocca ma non disse nulla.

<<beh? Non mi fai entrare?>> disse Harry.

<<n-no?>> disse finalmente Louis.

<<sono guarito, non sono più contagioso>>

<<buon per te>> fece Louis.

<<tutto bene?>> gli chiese Harry.

Louis non disse nulla. In quella arrivò Bruce tutto festoso e si mise a scodinzolare come un matto.

<<ciao amore, ti sono mancato?>> disse Harry chinandosi. <<il papà ti ha trattato bene? Andiamo a mangiare un po' di pappa?>>

<<che diavolo stai facendo?>> chiese allora Louis.

<<tu piuttosto, sei fermo lì come un ebete>>

<<che stai facendo?>> chiese di nuovo Louis.

<<saluto Bruce>>

<<lo vedo, ma perché sei qua? Hai un fidanzato no?>>

<<certo>>

<<quindi te lo ripeto di nuovo, che stai facendo qua?>>

<<do la pappa a Bruce >>

<<sto perdendo la pazienza>> disse Louis.

Harry andò verso la cucina e prese le ciotole di Bruce. Louis lo seguiva cercando di non sembrare lo straccio che era stato negli ultimi giorni.

Harry si voltò trovandoselo davanti. Quasi sbattendoci contro <<oops>> fece

<<ciao, sì, ora smetti di fare l'idiota, lascia in pace il mio cane e vattene ok? Davvero, sta diventando assurda questa cosa, per non parlare di come potrebbe prenderla il tuo ragazzo, insomma, non hai voglia di vederlo, hai detto che lo ami, no? Va da lui e amalo>>

<<sarebbe più semplice se non si stesse comportando come un idiota, ma comunque->> disse e baciò Louis. <<ciao amore>> aggiunse. <<mi sei mancato da morire>> altro bacio.

<<che diavolo? Che diavol...oh>> consapevolezza.

Harry piegò un po' la testa di lato. E sorrise. Fossette. Da annotare ancora.

<<cos-com- HEY! Io non sono il tuo fidanzato. Come ti salta in mente di andare in giro a dire certe cose? In televisione per giunta!!! sei pazzo?>>

Harry guardò verso Bruce e sorrise <<è tornato tra noi>> poi andò verso il frigorifero <<sarà meglio fare un po' di spesa, di cosa ti sei nutrito senza di me?>>

Louis lo guardò. Il peso in fondo allo stomaco si era dissolto e non riuscì trattenersi. Afferrò il braccio di Harry e lo fece voltare di nuovo verso di sé.

Lo baciò, lo strinse.

<<hai avuto paura?>> gli chiese Harry

<<sì>> disse e strinse più forte.

<<oserei dire che anche tu sembri piuttosto innamorato, ma non voglio risultare presuntuoso>>

<<tu? Presuntuoso? Quando mai?>> fece Louis.

<<però ho ragione>> aggiunse Harry Louis lo guardò negli occhi. Annuì.

Poi si baciarono. Ancora. Ancora e ancora un po', per sicurezza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
